Solder ball height and substrate coplanarity inspection are essential to the detection of potential connectivity issues in electronics packages. Current solder ball height and substrate coplanarity inspection tools such as laser profiling, fringe projection and confocal microscopy are expensive, require complicated setup, and are slow, which makes them difficult to use in a real-time manufacturing setting (i.e., in-line). While attempts have been made to adapt stereo vision measurement techniques to inspect solder ball height and substrate coplanarity due to the low cost, high speed, and relative simplicity thereof, conventional stereo vision measurement techniques generally perform poorly at the task, if they are capable of performing at all. Conventional stereo vision measurement techniques determine the height and depth of objects by detecting corresponding feature points in two views of the same scene taken from different viewpoints. After detecting the corresponding feature points, triangulation methods are used to determine the height and depth of an object. The issue with conventional stereo vision measurement techniques is that they rely on the presence of edges, corners and surface texture for the detection of the feature points. Because solder balls generally have texture-less, edgeless, and smooth surfaces, conventional stereo vision measurement techniques fail to detect a required number of feature points, and therefore cannot determine a height thereof. Accordingly, a reliable, stereo vision based, in-line solder ball height and substrate coplanarity measurement method and system is needed for inspecting electronics packages undergoing assembly.